


Pokemon Hunting

by ramblesandshambles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl, Caryl relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokemon go... the bane of my life with the kids right now. A little tongue in cheek look that the app and our favourite two people. Come from an idea in the comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Please Daddy everyone else is doing it.” Ten year old Mia Dixon tried to convince her dad that everyone but her was playing Pokemon Go and he needed to get with the program and take her pokemon hunting. She had her hands on her hips and it wasn’t something he was that impressed at seeing. He narrowed his eyes at her hands and she shifted them.

 

“Who’s everyone…” Daryl Dixon asked, he had come rolling from out under the car he was working on to stare at her when she come into the garage demanding that they download some app on his phone. He was lying on the ground still and she was insisting that he better do it or he would be the worst father in the entire world.

 

“Everyone around the entire world!” Mia told him. She had the look of her mother in that moment and for a split second he really thought he was looking right at her. For a split second he wished her mother was here right now to see her spunk. His high school girlfriend who when they finally slept together she decided that that was it for her and she liked girls. Once was enough for her and unfortunately or fortunately they were both to stupid to think about using anything.

 

Tara still saw Mia every other weekend and she tried to get down once a week for dinner but she was busy working having put herself through medical school to qualify as a doctor, and now she had a few more years until she specialize in pediatrics's  and her hours were all over the show that between them they had decided that Daryl was the more stable one of them both working normal hours and that he should have full custody of Mia. He had had full custody of her since she was one year old. Tara knew it was the best thing for Mia but she did ring her most nights before bed and skyped her on Daryl's phone. They both tried to be good parents to her. It was better than Daryl ever thought it could be because Tara was gay she had slowly become one of his closest friends because there was never going to be anything else between them it was one of the best break ups he'd ever experienced even though he'd only had a few failed dating experiences since.

 

They were still friends, in fact Tara often talked to Daryl about finding that someone special Daryl had rolled his eyes because Tara had a live in girlfriend now with Rosita. Now he had both women on his case telling him he was a good catch and he should try getting out on the dating scene. They even offered to take him out on the town to try get him laid. He never told them he had been getting laid quite frequently until a few months ago. Tara would have been all over that an up in his business and playing matchmaker. He really didn't need both of them dragging him about like he was a special catch or something.

 

Daryl didn’t date and probably the only reason he hooked up with Tara at high school was because she never pressured him for anything but in the end it was him that pressured the sex thing because they were both eighteen and both had never done it. Everyone did it at prom and he talked her into it. He and she kinda both wanted to get it out of the way. So that fumbly night they climbed into a bed at a motel room Daryl had rented after prom and they did it. Both were not that impressed about it as they laided in each other's arms after. Tara didn’t really seem to be that into it.

 

Daryl didn’t go home feeling that great about life either when he was trying to hold her after and she crossed her arms across her chest and whispered the words he never thought he would hear.

 

“So…. I think I really like girls… I don’t think I want to do that again.” She turned and looked him in the eye. His face flushed so bad that he thought he was so bad at it that he turned her off men for the rest of her life. “I kinda thought doing it would make me change my mind… but it hasn’t.”

 

Daryl didn’t say anything.

 

“I like you… but I think… I think I wanna start seeing girls.” She whispered to him knowing that he wasn’t liking what she was saying but she finally realized what she wanted and it wasn’t him it wasn’t him in particular but guys in general she wasn’t interest in.

 

“Way to make it special Tara…” Daryl had growled he rolled out of bed and pulled on his pants and clothes and left going outside to smoke.  Tara come out and found him waiting in his car to take her home. He was pissed but he still didn't leave her there. He drove her home and walked her to her door and said goodbye. She hugged him and that was that. He was frustrated with the whole thing, if she was gay why didn’t she tell him before then. They had been dating and hanging out for a while but they never got past second base then she threw this in his lap.

 

He tried to avoid her the last few weeks at school and he let it slip through his friend Rick Grimes that they broke up because he didn’t want to be tied down. Tara was thankful he had done that for her taken the blame for their falling out when it was her that ended it. But that was Daryl always thinking about someone else. She cornered him in the stairwell and thanked him and he just ducked his head and he was embarrassed about her thanking him, he knew that he wasn't happy about it but he didn't want her last few weeks at school to be hell because the backwards town they were in wouldn't take it well if she come out of the closet the last few weeks at school, hell he was even prepared to hang out with her so people still thought they were dating if it helped her for the last few weeks.

 

A month later she cornered him after they threw their caps while she was still in her gown and wanted to talk to him for a different reason. He knew by the look on her face what that reason was and he had no idea what the heck they were going to do about it. In the end Tara had it all worked out that they would share care, her parents were divorced and wanted nothing to do with her or the baby since she come to them telling them she was gay and pregnant. She needed Daryl to help her. She needed Merle to help her and she knew he already was going to be working with his brother at the garage his brother owned and Daryl had a share of after they used the money from their parents deaths to buy it Daryl was walking into a good job. He was going to be able to afford to help her raise their baby.

 

He then was walking into a full time dad role. He had no idea how the hell they were going to do it. In the end Tara moved in with him as a housemate and together they muddled their way through Mia’s first year, Merle even pitched in to help them and then Tara went to college and Daryl took care of Mia with the help of a nanny and then she went to preschool. Then he met Carol and Sophia.

Mia still had a great relationship with her mom but right now the way his daughter was looking at him reminded him of her mom so much that he wanted to run from whatever hair brained scheme that she had come up with. Downloading some stupid app wasn’t something he wanted to do. He knew he would do just about anything to keep Mia happy and to keep Tara off his back.

 

“The whole wide world huh?” Daryl shook his head. “I’ve got pokemon cards up in the attic, trading cards and stuff from when I was a kid. And…”

 

Mia put her hands on her hips again, “That’s not how it work!”

 

“Mia… I don’t have time for this…” Daryl’s eye’s went to the front of the shop there was a hell of a lot of foot traffic today, people coming into the service station and also buying food and wandering about with their cell phones. They never sold the amount of coffees and bottled water as they had today. He just nodded his head when someone said he had the best pokie stop. He didn’t know what that was about. Thinking the guy was tripping balls of something.

 

 

“Sophia’s mommy said she would take me.” Mia said, Daryl groaned because he knew he would actually have to talk to Sophia’s mommy and he hated doing that ever since she blew him off a few months ago when he asked her to go on a proper date with him.

 

“Fine… what time?” Daryl asked her, he knew if he disagreed that Carol would know he was actively avoiding her. He was pretty sure she worked it out but he just was to embarrassed to face her after she turned him down.

 

“After six… and Daddy… you need to take a shower if you are coming with us… and wash your hair…” Mia said. “Or Carol will make you take a bath.”

 

“She’s not gonna make me take a bath….” Daryl growled her, “Mia… tell me why you want to do this thing?”

 

“Cos everyone is doing it…” Mia said, “She would too make you take a bath if you smell like pigs balls around her.” Her eyes widened as her father looked shocked as one of uncle Merles phases came out of his mouth. She opened her mouth to apologize and Daryl couldn’t help it he let out a snort. He decided to let it slide for the moment. Mia didn’t usually let things slip out like that.  


“If everyone was licking the dunny would you want to do it?” Daryl growled her. Mia gave him a look like she might consider it if everyone was doing it. “Right get out of here… I’ll think about it.”

  


Mia flounced off into the office to play computer games and hopefully do her homework. He was screwed, he’d been doing his best to avoid Sophia’s mom for about two months now. Only ever communicating via text messages. The girls still had playdates and sleepovers but Daryl and Carol avoided each other as much as they could.

They had some sort of working arrangement that sort of fell into place when the girls were little. Sophia and Mia had become close friends and Daryl met Carol at the park and other places for play dates. There kids were only a few months age different to each other and they both wanted to do everything together. To a point sometimes Daryl didn’t know if he had one kid or two. Most weekends he either had two little girls to put to bed or no little girls.

 

Their friendship took it to the next step one night when Mia was around five he had a phone call from Carol begging him to come pick her up because her husband was going crazy. She was calling him from the closet and he needed to come and get them.

 

Daryl had gone over with his brother Merle only to discover that the man had beaten Carol so badly she had to go to hospital and they were going to put Sophia into care until she was well enough to look after her again. Carol had begged Daryl to watch Sophia for her. Her now ex husband was still in jail for the assault and Carol still lived in the family home which was paid off and worked part time in the office at the school. Carol had changed a great deal over the time and then their friendship took off to the next level. How it even happened the first time he had no idea.

 

Daryl had Carol watch Mia two or three days after school each week which topped up her income. He organized it via text messages because he didn’t want to face her. He was so frustrated with himself that he let their friendship turn into something else and now he didn’t know how he could even face her.

 

They had had a few one night stands over the past four years, at his place or at hers, dinner and movie with the kids that had turned into fast paced fucking against the kitchen wall, the bathroom wall, the front door, never in a bed. It was always hard fast sex, she led it the first time and the rest of the time it was led by either one of them by a look and a small smile. But never ever in her bed or his bed. She never allowed that. She’d thank him and would either leave or send him on his way. Like she had a scratch to itch. He’d fallen hard for her and had asked her out on a proper date and she declined.

 

He made an arse of himself at the last parent teachers class meeting inviting her out for a coffee after which she accepted and they had more than coffee in the back seat of his truck. He had dropped her back off at her car when she told him she didn’t want anything else. Sex was enough, she just didn’t want anything more. She didn't want to date him. 

 

So from that moment he chose not to see her anymore. She’d texted him a couple of times to come over and he text back he was busy and only responded to texts about who was picking up the girls or sleep overs. Now Mia had basically set up a date to look for pokemon. He had to swallow his pride and try go with his daughter to look at all the little furry fuckers. If anyone found out he was looking for pokemons they would fall off their chairs laughing.

 

He really liked Carol and wanted to spend time with her not just dropping his kid off to her and waving and vice versa. Even though they were out on odds at the moment both trusted each other with their kids. Hell Daryl even trusted Merle and that was saying a lot.

 

“Merle have you heard of this Pokemon go?” Daryl called out to his brother.

 

“Some shit…” Merle shrugged his shoulders. “People been coming in and out all day talking about pokie stops or something… Everyone’s going crazy!”

  
“Fuck it.” Daryl pulled out his phone and text Carol. He had to swallow his pride even if she didn’t want to date him surely she would be ok with going on a date with the kids. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_ We gonna shoot pokemon? _

 

_ Shoot them?  _

 

_ Should i bring my bow? _

 

_ Daryl… its a app… _

 

_ Fine. What time and where? _

 

_ Your place your garage is a pokiestop. _

 

_ A what. _

 

_ Its a big thing on the app. _

 

_ Aw fuck! _

 

_ Hmm six thirty… _

 

Daryl didn’t reply he knew she would be there. He finished up for the day and took Mia across the street to their home and took a shower.  Mia was talking one hundred miles an hour and she was giving him a headache. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what it was they were about to do.

 

Daryl was washing his hair when his phone started ringing, he looked out at it and hit the answer and hit the speaker for video chat. He held it out of the water and said hello. 

 

“Well hello handsome…” Tara laughed, “Please turn the angle around I don’t need to see that.”

 

“What do you want… or are you just ringing to torment me?” Daryl growled and he ducked his head under the water to wash off all the soap.

 

“Mia called me.”

 

“And…”

 

“She said you were going to take her out looking for pokemon…” Tara snorted holding in her laugh only lasted so long. Daryl heard the giggles from Rosita.

 

“Shut up or I’m gonna show you my junk!” Daryl growled.

 

“Is this any way to be spending your friday night running about, you really should be out there putting yourself out there.” Rosita said. “Why don’t we come down tonight and do that and you can go out on the town?”

 

It was a forty five minute drive for them but in the back of his mind he wanted to hang out with Carol. His non answer had both women talking on the other end of the phone.

 

“It's fine… I don’t mind doing it…”   
  


“Going out on a Friday night with a single mom when you should be going out to meet someone.” Tara said.

 

“It's fine... It's fine!”

 

“Daryl you aren't hooking up with the lonely housewife are you?” Rosita asked.

 

“Not anymore…” Daryl mumbled.

 

“WHAT!?” Tara blurted into the phone.

 

“Nothing… I said nothing.” Daryl quickly said. “Nothing… nothing...forget I said anything.”

 

“No… this is too good to hear over the phone…. We need to come down. We have the weekend off we can stay all weekend and talk about it.” Rosita blurted out.

 

“No… no...no… I’m gonna lock the door.”

  
He was in the process of turning the phone off and he heard her say that they had a key and they didn’t need him to even be home he could go shooting pokemon all night!


	3. Chapter 3

  
  


Mia was standing outside the bathroom door when he come out with a towel around his waist begging him to download the app. His night was getting better and better.

 

“Go turn the heat on in your mom’s room.” He instructed her, Mia’s face lit up knowing her mama was coming. She loved her and she loved the fact her parents didn’t fight like other peoples parents did. Her parents goofed around and were actually friends. She had friends parents who pretended they were friends but her friends at school said they argued and fought all the time. 

 

“But the app?” Mia asked him.

 

They had a rule that she wasn’t allowed to download anything to his phone after the incident when she tried to download a Frozen movie to his phone a year ago and it wasn’t the original one. It was one her uncle might of had in his hidden porn collection. ‘Let it go,’ wasn’t quite the same since he had run off to the bedroom with his phone trying to stop it from playing and trying to head off some awkward questions put to him by his daughter of why they were all naked in the cartoon. 

 

“Mia… go sit on the couch and let me get some goddamn clothes on…” Daryl growled at her snatching his phone off her as he went into his bedroom he shut the door behind him. She knew not to follow him in there or she would miss out on the night out with her friend. 

 

“Can we go to McDonalds after?” Mia called through the door. “But don’t sit by us… we don’t want people to know we are with our parents!”

 

“Mia… get away… or you get nothing.” Daryl started going through his drawers and seeing he had finally run out of underwear, he might have to put a load of washing into the machine. He pulled on a clean pair of levi’s and grabbed his belt to pull them up after he tucked himself inside. He was going commando more and more often as they were getting busy and he kept forgetting to do his own laundry. He tightened the belt, he didn’t want to go losing his pants tonight out with the kids. He found a clean tee shirt, put deodorant on and pulled on some socks and his boots.

 

He opened his door and Mia was standing there staring at him waiting. He groaned again thinking she was like a dog with a bone, harassing the life out of him.

 

“Come on show me how this works.” He told her in a softer tone. She was a pretty good kid and as long as she was interested in going pokemon hunting rather than boy hunting he was good. She had the app downloaded quicker than he saw anything download before. He watched and checked it wasn’t anything dodgy. She jumped up and down as one of the little things appeared on the screen and she threw balls at it. It was the weirdest little thing in the world..

 

“You need your jacket.” He told her, Mia ducked off and picked up her leather jacket like her dad's and followed him out of the house across the road to meet up with Sophia and her mom. 

 

Daryl took a deep breath in when he held Mia’s hand crossing the road, he had no idea why but there were about a hundred people walking around with cell phones outside the garage. The garage was shut but the service part where they sold food from was open. People were everywhere. He shrugged when he walked across and then he spotted Carol. 

 

He walked up with Mia and gave Carol a nod in a way of greeting. Carol gave him a smile that felt like a kick in the guts. Both the girls had their phones out and were talking quickly. Daryl stood there shuffling from foot to foot not knowing what to say to her. He had a theory if he just nodded and shook his head he wouldn’t want to throw her up against the side of her car and…

 

Mia grabbed his hand dragging him into the service station asking if they could have a treat. He nodded, he looked at Carol and she shrugged. He slipped behind the counter and made him and Carol a hot drink, Carol a hot chocolate and he made himself a coffee. He handed her to her and tried to ignore the looks of despair from Merle and the two girls behind the counter dealing with all the customers. Daryl told Merle he would help restock when he got back.

 

“So…” Carol said as he passed her the coffee.

 

“Mm hmm” Daryl answered.

 

“You never gonna talk to me again?” Carol asked, she gestured towards her car and he nodded, she tossed him the keys because the girls were busy asking her questions and insisting she helped. Daryl was going to be the driver.

 

“Hmm.” Daryl answered. 

 

The girls climbed in the back of the car. Carol put her hand on the drivers door so he couldn’t open it without looking like a jackass. He pulled his hand away and crossed his arms across his chest.

 

“I asked you a question.” Carol said.

 

Daryl just looked her up and down. “I heard you two months ago… you don’t want nothing more so I backed off like you wanted me to.” He hissed at her.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Carol said. “Can we talk later?”

 

“Fine…” He was being a dick and he knew it but he just couldn’t stop the tone falling out of his mouth.

 

“Can you please be civil… for the girls.”

 

“I’ve always been civil, you were the one who told me not to call and stuff.” Daryl said, he tried to soften his tone. 

 

“I just said… I wasn’t sure… I don’t know, I was scared I guess about my feelings.” Carol said. “But I need to talk to you about something important.”

 

Daryl flicked an eye across at her then the girls in the back seat of the car.

 

“You ok?” 

 

“I’m ok… we just have some stuff to talk about.” Carol said quietly.

 

“You… did i… I mean… we weren’t always careful.” Daryl whispered, they mostly used condoms but... 

 

Carol’s eyes gave it away.

 

“I got you…. fuck... You’re pregnant?” Daryl asked. 

 

She nodded and his gut fell to the ground. What the hell were they going to do. He didn’t say anything but give her a tight nod and nodded with his head for her to get in the car so they could go looking for the damn pokemons when all he wanted to do was find out what she was going to do about the baby and if she was going to let him in.

 

She glanced at him as he climbed into the front seat of the car, he indicated and drove off slowly because the amount of car’s coming down the street was amazing. Mia and Sophia were whispering together in the back seat of the car. He always had a soft spot for Sophia probably because she was a sweet kid but also he felt protective of her ever since Carol had asked him for help all those years ago.

 

Then another thought popped into his head. Tara and Rosita were on their way down. They were going to be all over this news when they found out. He tried to bite down a groan as he drove, Carol glanced over at him.

 

“Tara and Rosita are spending the weekend.” He told her.

  
“Oh god…” Was all she said.


	4. Chapter 4

“Where we heading?” Daryl asked. The girls were giggling in the back seat and Carol looked shell shocked in the front seat. Mainly because he hadn’t lost his temper or gotten upset about her being pregnant and two because he was was still able to keep his head together to think about what the girls needed. He glanced at her and her body more than once over the first couple of times it made her uncomfortable but he had a tiny smile on his face.

 

“Slow down daddy…” Mia called out as she was holding up his phone and Sophia was showing her how to catch a pokemon. Daryl indicated and pulled to a stop on the side of the road. The little girls in the back seat were banging away on their phones. He looked at Carol and shook his head. He couldn’t understand how he even got talked into this.

 

“I can’t believe we are hunting things in the phone.” Daryl mumbled to Carol.

 

“All the other kids are doing it.” Carol told him in a sing song voice. “Sophia was the only one in the whole school who didn’t have pokemon go.” 

 

Daryl could tell by her tone that she was mocking Sophia. He knew that Mia had said the same thing. 

 

“Yeah… father of the year here too.” Daryl told her.

 

“Hm.” Carol answered.

 

“Not like that. I’m a good father.” Daryl told her, he wanted her to know that he was a great dad even if it was only him that thought that. He’d been up at nights when Mia had been puking and up at the crack of dawn making lunches because she had been going on a school trip. Hell he even volunteered to go on some school trips. No other dad did that he was sure.

 

“I know.” Carol said softly, “I’m not questioning your parenting skills.”

 

“Daddy go to the park.” Mia called from the back seat. Daryl pulled his eyes away from Carol and they headed off to the park to get the show on the road. Sophia was yelling something at him that only Mia seemed to be able to understand. Daryl drove the couple of blocks to the park wishing he brought ear plugs. 

 

Daryl was surprised they had to park a block away from the park because there seemed to be car’s parked everywhere and traffic everywhere. People were all over the place walking around with their phones in front of them. Daryl never seen a anything like it in his life.

 

He told the girls to get out on the footpath side of the car then wait for him and Carol to walk them across the road.  They were beside themselves excited jumping up and down. Daryl was worried that they were so excited that they might just try and make a break for it and run across the road.

 

He grabbed ahold of Mia’s hand and she was holding Sophia’s hand. Carol come up on his other side and took his hand.

 

“Its busy,” she told him, “I might get lost.”

 

They crossed the street safely together. The girls didn’t notice that their parents were following them at a slower pace holding hands. Daryl didn’t want to let go because that might draw attention to the fact that they might be holding hands, and he didn’t want to have to deal with Mia and Sophia’s questions tonight but he had to talk to Carol first. 

 

It was starting to get to dusk and Carol was calling out to them to stay close. Carol was worried that there was a growing crowd of people walking about distracted two ten year old girls could get quickly lost in the crowd. She didn’t realize she was squeezing Daryl’s hand so hard until his put his other hand on top of hers to stop her from squeezing so hard.

 

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to… you know.” Carol said. She tried to explain the hand squeezing and the fact she was pregnant in the same confused sentence.

 

“We were both there… we both did it.” Daryl said, he looked down at her hand still attached in his. “Does this mean you wanna have the baby?”

 

“It means I shouldn’t have told you I didn’t want anything more… I’m sorry… I just liked the way we were and I was scared… my marriage didn’t end well.” Carol said. “And I was starting to get these… feelings for you and you’re so good with Soph…” Carol glanced over the playground at both girls, both of them still in their sights and they were talking with some friends from school. “I want to have the baby… and you if that’s still an option.”

 

“Can Sophia come for a sleepover with Mia tonight?” Daryl asked her. “We can cook something and sit up and… talk?”

 

“I kinda hoped you would be ok with that. I brought a overnight bag for her and me.” Carol said.

 

“Confident…”

 

“I just knew you would want to talk without Merle knowing... so I brought a bag.”

 

“You were that sure?” Daryl asked her.

 

Carol shrugged, “I didn’t know. You barely been talking to me.”

  
Daryl called the girls closer and let go of Carol’s hand as he tried to work out something on the phone that Mia was trying to show him. Fucken pokemon, he was tapping and sliding his finger across the screen to try catch one.


	5. Chapter 5

“You got it… you got it.” Mia jumped up and down, she was almost turning herself inside out looking at the phone. Daryl had no idea what he was even looking at but his kid was happy.

 

“Daryl mines frozen.” Sophia held her mother's phone out to him to fiddle with. He tapped away on that and in the end he had to reboot the phone to get it working  again. He fixed the problem and handed the phone back to the girl.

 

“Thankyou.” Sophia said and she run off with Mia and Carol and Daryl had no choice but to follow them for the next hour. They hit pokie stop after pokie stop. It was getting cooler and both Carol and Daryl really wanted to go home. Daryl especially wanted the little girls to go to bed so they could talk and figure out what they were going to do.

 

“But you said….” Mia said from the back seat.

 

“Drive through or nothing!” Daryl told them.

 

“Fine…”

 

Daryl pulled through the drive through ordered the food the girls told him they wanted then he looked at Carol to see what she wanted.

 

“Chocolate shake…” She told him. “I really want a grilled cheese sandwich.”

 

“I will make you one ok.” He ordered the shake and a couple of burgers for himself. He was waiting for his order both girls were whispering to each other in the back seat.

 

“Dad… did you know Sophia’s mommy’s going to have a baby?” Mia blurted out.

 

Daryl glanced at Carol with wide eyes.

 

“Of course I had to tell her first. She’s my daughter… and she thought I was dying when I started vomiting the other morning.” Carol told him.

 

“That’s great Sophia congratulations…” Daryl said not knowing what else to say. “Does she?....”

 

“She really doesn’t know about the birds and the bees yet…” Carol cut him off. 

 

“Its not fair daddy why can’t you have a baby!” Mia blurted from the back seat.

 

“Because Dads can’t get pregnant.” Daryl told her. “It doesn’t work like that.”

 

“But…”

 

“We will see ok, maybe you can have a baby brother or sister too.” Daryl told her. 

 

“Really?” Sophia asked him. “You gonna get a baby too Daryl?”

 

“How do you get babies? Is it….”

 

“Hm… here’s your food,” Daryl drove up to the window and started passing food back to the girls in the back seat and passed the chocolate shake to Carol, she gave him a slight smile that let him know she enjoyed seeing him dig himself a hole. He was going to make Tara have that talk with her this weekend so he didn’t have to explain it to her when he told her he was going to be Carol’s babies daddy.

 

 

They arrived home and Mia and Sophia ran out of the car into the house quickly because Mia saw her mother's car parked in the driveway. She wanted to tell her all about the pokemons and  also she wanted to eat her dinner.

 

“So do you still wanna stay over? If Tara finds out about his tonight she’s not going to go to sleep until she has all the details locked down. She’s super nosy and has no filter.” Daryl warned Carol.

 

“I’ve met Tara before.”

 

“But she would have been on her best behavior.”  Daryl said. “If she finds out you are pregnant she’s going to work it out.”

 

“Well we better get in there before Sophia tells them the happy news.” Carol told him. She leaned over and kissed him quickly on the mouth. “Just wanted to get that out of the way before anything else happened. Is that ok?

  
Daryl leaned in and kissed her back. He kept kissing her until they heard a tap on the car window. Daryl groaned when they were caught by Tara waving at them with a shit eating grin on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gap. I didn't have internet for a bit so I missed a day or two

“So…” Tara was grinning like crazy.

 

“So?” Daryl answered her back, he was in the kitchen making Carol and Rosita a cup of tea. He had been avoiding Tara for a little while but she cornered him literally in the kitchen in the corner. He was holding a box of tea bags and he couldn’t see an escape unless he bolted past her pushing her over.

 

She was advancing on him and he was considering climbing out the window behind him even though he was nearly thirty Tara still had a way of getting stuff out of him easily.  She had a big shit eating grin on her face and the window was looking like the best option.

 

“Soooooo…” Tara said again. “Carol’s pregnant.”

 

“Hm…” Daryl was non committed to what she was saying. Tara was like a dog with a chew toy, she wasn’t going to let it go.

 

“Sooooo… who’s the father?” Tara went straight below the belt.

 

“Maybe you should ask Carol…” Daryl tried to shift the conversation onto Carol. It wasn’t really fair but he really didn’t think Tara would go out and ask Carol in front of the girls.

 

“Hm… so Rosita and I were thinking about starting a family together and wondering if you would like to donate some sperm?” Tara asked him. Her eyes were twinkling and he couldn’t be sure if she was fucking with him or not.

 

“Sure I’d gladly put it in there myself… both of you at the same time… threesome?  Or is it just you trying?” Daryl asked her.

 

“Dirty prick!” Tara retorted.

 

“Well stop harassing me.”

 

“How do you know I’m not serious?” Tara asked him.

 

“How do you know I’m not serious about the only way you are going to get it.”

 

“I’m going to ask Carol what she thinks about you donating sperm and personally delivering it to me.” Tara turned and started out the kitchen door. Daryl was torn. Tara would do it and Carol would get upset and his arm was twisted up his back he had no choice.

 

“Its mine… alright… its mine.” Daryl blurted it out like a bloody fifteen year old being caught with a joint in his sock drawer. “Don’t go saying nothing. I just found out.”  
  
“This is too good. Does Merle know?” Tara come to give him a hug. “Does this make me a what? Aunty?” She asked him.

 

“Makes you the biggest pain in my arse since I was fifteen.” Daryl mumbled. “Take the tea out to Rosita and Carol ok.”

 

Daryl took a few moments to regain his chilled out nothing was going on personality long enough for him to get the girls to bed. Hopefully knock Tara out with a sleeping pill or something. In the end he didn’t have to encourage Tara and Rosita to go to bed because they both come off working long shifts and were tired.

 

Daryl managed to tell Tara that she had to give Mia the birds and bees talk so he didn’t have to. He wanted her to cover where babies come from and about periods. Tara gave him a look like he would be able to able to do it but he was blushing like mad that she knew he would choke when Mia asked him how Carol and he made the new baby that was coming.

 

 

Daryl was about to bang his head against a wall over and over if he heard about pokeafuckenmon again. Repeatedly. He had put the girls into the twin beds in Mia’s room and held his hands out for the phones that both girls still had and were giggling and talking about the little fuckers. He told them he would be back soon to turn the lights off. He never mentioned to them that Carol was still there. 

 

He knew if they knew she was still there they would push to go out in the dark looking for the things in their phones and they already looked tired. The girls had sleepovers every other weekend. Carol trusted him to look after Sophia just as he trusted her to look after Mia. He walked out and Carol was stilling out at the picnic table outside under the stars. She had her hands wrapped around a coffee cup and she had made him a coffee and it was sitting across from her. He glanced at her cup raising his eyebrows.

 

“Its tea and its herbal. I brought my own.” Carol told him.

 

“What are we doing?” Daryl asked her.

 

“Well what do you want to do?” Carol asked him.

 

“You know… I don’t know. Last time I asked you on a date you shut me down.” Daryl told her, “I want more than this… but if you don’t I wanna be involved.”

 

“I’m sorry… I just freaked out. I didn’t think you wanted me that way.”

 

“What?” Daryl had no idea, "Course I wanted you that way. I thought that was pretty clear every time we ... you know." His voice lowered, he stood up and walked around and held his hand out to help her stand up. She took it and stood up looking him in the eye.

 

"I want you... the baby... and Soph," Daryl told her, he bent his head down and kissed her.

 

"Hey hey hey.... Whats going on here then?" Merle rounded the corner of the house, he was pointing at Daryl and then Carol. "How long's this been going on?" 

Daryl groaned. Merle was going to have a field day with this new development.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl rolled over in bed snuggling into the back of Carol’s back. He couldn’t believe she agreed to stay the night with him after both Tara and Merle managed to embarrassed him. Although once he told her he wanted to be a family with her she relaxed and wanted to stay even before he invited her into his bedroom.

 

His hand drifted down her body, running down her side over the sides of her breasts. Carol wriggled back into his arms without even knowing that she was doing it. His hand run down over her bottom and he gave it a soft squeeze. She made a soft groan and turned into him, she moved a leg over his hip and guided him into her slowly. 

 

Morning lazy sex, they had been having off and on all night and a bed being a new novelty for both of them, Daryl leaned in to kiss her and his hand drifted slowly up and down her spine. Carol shivered in his arms, he slowly kept moving slowly into her,

 

“The girls will wake soon,” Carol whispered into his mouth.

 

“So…”   
  
“I’ll need to go.” Carol rubbed her thumb over his mouth. She leaned in and kissed him again. 

 

“Move in with me… with us.”

 

Carol pulled back and Daryl stopped moving into her. She studied his face and he started moving again. He kissed her and whispered ‘move in with me,’ again.

 

“Really? It’s me and Soph…” 

 

“So… you think I don’t know how to look after your daughter? I’ve been looking after her for years.” Daryl said.

 

“Can we talk about this when you don't have your dick in me?” Carol whispered, Daryl smirked, “Its a low blow.”

 

Daryl started moving quicker and faster to finish, he rubbed at her clit and he could feel her clamping down on him and she sagged into his arms. 

 

“So will you move in with me?” Daryl asked her again.

 

“You are persistent.” Carol whispered.

 

Daryl didn’t know what else to say except he wanted his family under the same roof. He rolled onto his back and didn’t say anything at all. He just wanted her to move in with him. 

 

“Daryl…” Carol questioned him, he glanced over at her. He didn’t say anything. “Whats wrong.”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“You mad?” Carol half sat up looking at him. He looked annoyed that she hadn’t said yes or no about moving in with him and Mia. “I don’t know… I need time to think…”

 

“Ok… let me know what you want. I’m gonna take a shower.” He rolled out of the bed and pulled on pants to go take a shower, and when he come back out Carol was gone and so was her car. A short while later he had two girls begging him to take them out pokemon hunting.

 

He’d tried to call her and text her over the day and she never returned his call. He was getting to the point of leaving both girls with Tara while he went out to try hunt Carol down. He pulled up the driveway after being dragged around the park and the town looking for pokemon with the girls he saw Carol’s car parked up her drive. Her trunk was open but Carol wasn’t about but Tara and Rosita were. Daryl groaned wondering what was going on. 

 

Mia and Sophia run over to see what was going on. Daryl could see that Carol’s car was packed with stuff. Daryl had no doubts that Carol was moving in. He just was a bit annoyed she had lifted all this stuff into her car alone.

 

Tara looked at Daryl and laughed. “Don’t worry we went over to help her pack. She didn’t lift anything.”

 

Sophia was running about wondering what was going on.

 

“You are moving in with Daryl and Mia, Daryl’s going to help your mommy with the baby.”

 

“Is mom going to sleep in Tara’s room?” Sophia asked.

 

“No… I think she might have to share with Daryl.” Rosita told her.

 

“Ewww” Sophia said. “Cooties.”

 

Carol come out of the house, she looked tired and happy, “Hi… I hope this is ok.”

 

“Its fine…” He walked over and kissed her half lifting her up so her feet come up off the ground.

 

“Ewww…” Mia said.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Mia was sitting at the table with her mother, Sophia was outside talking with Carol and Daryl was flitting from the open door to the open kitchen door listening to both conversations.

 

“He puts his penis where?” Mia said, Daryl could see Tara but not Mia, Tara bit down on her lip to not giggle. Mia was freaking out about how babies were made. “Daddy did that to you? AND to Carol?” Mia looked shocked. “Why would you let him do that to you?”

 

“Yes… but that's how babies are made Mia. It's the only way.” Tara was trying to have a calm conversation with Mia about how babies were made. She did know that there had to be a mom and a dad but she really didn’t know what else there was about it. Tara had a book in front of her that she had put aside to talk to Mia when the time was right. The time was right right now and Carol was talking with Sophia outside and would probably take to book next.

 

“That…” Mia pointed to the picture of a drawing of how the inside of the penis worked with the vigina. It had step by step clinical pictures for education purposes, Daryl had glanced through the book when Tara showed it to him and he didn’t think it was a great idea to show her but Tara thought that Mia needed to know the actual facts and not just some fudged up thing that Daryl wanted to tell her.  “Mom… that's disgusting.”

 

“Couldn’t you put it in a cup and drink it?” Mia asked her. “Ew mom…” 

 

“Mia everyone does it, anyone who has a baby does it. And when people are in love they do it.” Tara tried to explain,  she couldn’t even remember when she learnt about the birds and the bees, she had a pretty clear idea by the time she had her first period her mom just handed her a pack of pads and told her to let her know when she run out. She didn’t want that sort of relationship with her daughter.

 

“You mean they do it for fun?” Mia asked with wide opened eyes. “I’m never going to do that… Never... never ever going to have a boyfriend.”

 

“You don’t have to darling… you don’t have to have a baby or have sex or anything. Maybe when you are older you can change your mind… And that’s ok.” Tara said.

 

“I won’t change my mind… you are never going to be a grandma. Are you going to have another baby Mom?” Mia asked Tara, Tara shrugged.

 

“Not right now. You are enough… maybe who knows, Rosita might have one next time.” Tara said, she and Rosita had talked about it great deal and Tara didn’t want to have another child that she wasn't going to be able to raise full time and who wasn’t a true sibling to Mia. She also didn’t think Daryl would give up a baby if she managed to talk him into a donation. “We love you and we are going to be aunties to the new baby.”

 

“A half mommy?” Mia asked. 

 

“Maybe I am going to love the baby, Rosita is going to love the baby.” Tara said. 

 

Mia sat there mulling over what had been said and she had the full sex talk with her mom Daryl felt it was time to check in. He waited long enough so his daughter wouldn’t ask him any questions he hoped.

 

“Hows it going in here?” He asked he come into the dining room. Mia’s face flushed bright red.

 

“Did you know I’m going to get a period?” Mia blurted out, “And ew…”

 

“Yeah I did… mommy gets them, so does Rosita, not Carol at the moment.” Daryl said. Mia put his hands over her ears.

 

“Daddy… please I don’t want to think about it. Can I go play?” Mia asked. Daryl nodded, and Mia took off like a bat out of hell.

 

Daryl shrugged looking at Tara, he looked out the window to see how Carol was fairing with Sophia. Tara let out a giggle and picked up the book to take out to Carol. 

 

“You are disgusting Daryl… how could you touch anyone with your penis?” Tara mocked him.

 

“Shut up or I’m gonna chase you with it.” Daryl went to mock undoing his belt buckle after he was sure Mia was up in her room.

 

“You wish.” Tara retorted, she slapped him on the butt, pleased again they had such a great relationship that they could tease each other and do the right thing for MIa. “MIA…. Daddy said he wanted to go to a pokemon gym…” She called out loudly as she flitted out the door towards Carol.

 

“Bitch!” Daryl called after her retreating back as Mia was running down the hall talking about pokemon and where the nearest gym was. And could they take Sophia and walk there because she had to talk to Sophia about something and he couldn’t listen. Daryl just stood there knowing that both girls would be talking about how babies were made. 

 

Carol walked inside looking at Daryl. 

 

“Tara’s just chatting with Sophia… that went… um.” She walked up and hugged Daryl not seeing Mia yet.

 

“Ew…” Mia said. “Mom said daddy wanted to go to a pokemon gym. Can we?”

 

“Sure when your mom finishes talking with Sophia.”

  
“Are they talking about… sex?” Mia whispered. Carol nodded and Mia slipped out the door to go see what Sophia thought of it all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this little fic, hope you enjoyed it.

They finally had the girls down to bed after tiring them out walking them about playing pokemon, they didn’t want to be around the adults they were whispering back and forwards with each other all night, then they would look at their parents and giggle. Daryl was starting to feel awkward.

 

Carol just told him not to be so worried about it because it was normal for them to wonder about when how and what had happened between them. Carol just smiled every time they looked their way.

 

Tara just ignored them all because she was done with all the questions for now. She told them she would answer any question first thing in the morning. But for now she just needed them to stop talking and she needed a conversation that wasn’t about Daryl’s penis and sperm.

 

“You feel like doing anything tonight?” Daryl asked Carol, she was curled up on his bed reading a book and had fluffy socks on. 

 

“”Like what… sex?”

 

“No I mean did you want to go out or to a movie or something? A date?”  Daryl said.

 

“No… I just want to hang out here. Its been a full on day and I’m tired.” Carol said, Daryl crawled across the bed and cuddled up beside her.

 

“You sure? You don’t need anything?”

 

Carol leaned over and kissed him. 

 

“Not really we just need to find the yellow pokemon that the girls want. Then they will be happy.” Carol smiled at him, “I’m happy,”

 

Daryl kissed her again and pulled Carol close to him again.

 

“I’m happy too…”

  
  



End file.
